


His Smile : KomaHina

by hajikope



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Actually Good Parents, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I love Hajime Hinata, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Main focus is Komahina, Multi, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, the rest are just side ships, triggering content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajikope/pseuds/hajikope
Summary: On December 31st - 11:59 PM, Hajime Hinata jumped from the roof of Hope's Peak Academy.What led to this tragic event?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 62
Kudos: 177





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I will be reuploading this from my wattpad! I hope you enjoy!! (SPOILER WARNING!!)

Hajime grew up as a joyful boy. A bundle of happiness. His parents were grateful to be gifted with a healthy baby boy. He was loved by his friends and family. His smile was always pulled as large as possible, beaming and scrunching up his nose.

He was his little neighborhood's ray of hope. It was a small suburban community, with little boys playing soccer in the streets and little girls sitting on the curbs while dirtying their hands and knees with chalk. He was his parent's pride and love.

His parents were filled with pride to watch their boy grow, scratching at the walls yearly to signify his growth as the days passed by. His mother wasn't home often, being an on call nurse, and his father..?

His father loved him. So dearly, the two were inseparable - with their matching wide scrunched nose smile. Mr. Hinata knew his son would do great things one day. He saw his true potential. He knew his boy would shine like a star.

"That's my boy..!" The aging man would laugh before going into a coughing fit. He knew his son was going to accomplish what he couldn't. "Say, Hajime--. Come here boy." The man grinned widely, tapping his leg for the young boy to sit on. He pulled the boy and his laptop close to point at a picture of a building. 

"You see that?" Hajime nodded quickly with a smile of curiosity. "This is Hope's Peak Academy.. Where the best go.. Even I went there--." Hajime's eyes were wide and bewildered at the idea. "You did,.?!" He gasped with a bright grin of amazement, earning a chuckle from his dad. 

"Hey! Don't look too surprised--,.! Well.. Yeah. It was amazing, Y'know? And one day.. You'll go there too.. Because you're the greatest." He beamed a smile at him as the corner of his eyes wrinkled, earning excited and determined nods from the young boy.

his passion began.

Hajime started working from there, he would become the star his father idolized him to be. He would shine just like everyone else. He was going to be a somebody.

Hours, days, months, years of his middle school life went into studying for the entrance exam. A very costly one. He could hear his parents argue through the walls of his bedroom at night, "We don't have the money for this," was his Mother's constant plea,, they didn't. But Hajime wouldn't hesitate to earn it.

Hinata worked as many shifts at part time jobs and did as many services he could, despite his age. Birthday money. The change he'd get to pay for a lunch at school. He'd save it all, just to accomplish his Father's dream.

So what if he skipped a few meals at school? So what if the classmates that once loved him dearly looked at him funny because of him staying behind during recess to read about mathematics and brush up on his test taking skills? It would all be worth it.

He would prove to his father about how bright he is! He'll show everyone!

And then, Hajime Hinata set foot into the exam room. He performed well, successfully passing with his mostly average scores. That was the day he was officially acknowledged as a Reserve Course student.

He raced home from the long train ride, panting and grinning wildly as he held the Reserve Course welcome certificate. "I-I did it...! I did it!" He said through heavy breaths, his smile only brightening to see his parent's smiles.

"Oh, that's so amazing..! We're proud of you..!" His mother wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug with a chuckle. His father.. Hajime's eyes landed onto his father, pausing for a moment. 

He had a polite smile, soft and formal. He didn't have the bright scrunched nose grin he was accustomed to. Something was wrong. "That's great, Hajime.." He nodded, glancing away from the boy and returning back to his room. Hinata felt his heart drop in disappointment, did he not do well..?

His mother frowned, reassuringly cupping his cheeks soothingly. "You did great, Hajime. Your father is very proud and happy for you,, okay? Understand?" Hinata nodded with dull and confused eyes. Didn't he do what his Father wanted? He went to his room to prepare himself for his first day he unknowingly dreaded.

He wasn't aware of the hell upcoming.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime’s first day isn’t what he expected.

Hajime Hinata stood at the school gates, students filing along into the school as he filled with pride. He made it. He made it when all odds were stacked against him.

He was officially a Hope's Peak Academy Reserve Course Student. He smiled as the sunlight shined on him and the school, illuminating his smile of determination as he stepped forward.

Of course, the moment was interrupted by two students shoving past him rudely in their brown main course uniforms. "Hey—! Do you mind—,,?!" He raised a brow in irritation, watching the two blink owlishly in shock.

It only took one look at Hajime's black uniform for them to burst into uproarious laughter. Hinata faltered on confusion at the laughter and watched the two skip off. What's so funny..?

Hinata continued and entered the reserve course building with a frown, taking in the details of chipped paint on walls and bland architecture. It differed greatly from the main course which practically sparkled in polished floors and brightly cleaned walls. He entered his classroom to notice that the students were just as bad as the building.

They drearily sat in a tense silence, save for the occasional scribble on paper or cough. They looked absolutely miserable and exhausted, intoxicating the atmosphere and environment. Hinata sat at his seat, sure to attempt a few of his smiles at the others politely - which was ignored. He slumped in defeat with a sigh, watching the teacher enter to pass out masses of work and leave him to his confusion.

He knew that it would be difficult but,, he didn't expect this.

Of course, lunch time came by. He sat at a seat in the dull cafeteria, silently eating his food at his empty table. The others made dry conversation with eachother and occasionally glanced up to meet their eyes. 

Bang. The thud of doors being swung open alerted the cafeteria of the newcomers.. Main Course Newcomers. They weren't allowed in this building? Why were they here? Hajime's eyes glanced over in confusion, taking notice of the anxious students around him who kept their eyes on their food in silence.

The group of students cackled and giggled to eachother, making snarky comments as they looked around for their selected victim. Their eyes stopped on a girl who trembled like a leaf, grinning as one gripped tightly onto her hair. "Babe..! Stop!" One giggled as the girl broke into tears, clutching onto her boyfriend's arm. "You're making the little cow cry!" One chimed in with a pout as she shoved the girl out of her seat.

They all cackled in unison as they dumped a carton of milk over her head, earning a yelp from the Reserve Course student. "Moo for us, you worthless cow! Mooooo!" The Main Course students all chuckled in amusement.

Hajime's eyes widened at the scene, glancing around to see everyone silent and looking away from the situation. Ah. Fuck it.

He shoved himself up, knitting his brows with a deep frown as he approached the group and shoved at one of the students.   
"Hey—! Fuck off already! Assholes..!" Hinata growled out in disgust, earning shocked looks from fellow classmates and even the bullies.

The Main Course students soon exchanged looks before bursting into laughter, fueling Hinata's confusion as they clutched onto their stomachs. "O-Oh my God—! Oh my fucking God,.. my stomach—! Ahahah..!! Oh, holy shit that hurts,! I'm laughing too damn hard!" One of them hollered as they began to leave. "Oh, you're so fucked, Kid—!"

After the door shut behind them, Hajime sighed in relief, offering a hand to the girl amongst the silence. "Hey.. you—" He paused it confusion, halting as he flinched at the girl. Her expression was no longer in fear and desperation, but now disgust and anger as she looked at him with disgust. 

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" She snarled out, Hajime anxiously stepping back as he noticed the other Reserve's matching expressions. "O-Oh, I was just—,," "What? You think you're better than us or something? A fucking big shot? You asshole. You son of a fucking bitch." The girl hissed out venomously. "Know your fucking place, you're a Reserve you absolute pig. You're trash, just like the rest of us. You should know your fucking place." 

Hajime shakily took a step back from the overwhelming room, suddenly feeling out of breath as he attempted to defend himself amongst the disgust and insults thrown at him. He quickly turned around and bolted out the cafeteria.

For the first time, Hajime Hinata ate the rest of his lunch in the school bathrooms.


	3. Ultimate Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When life seems to hit rock bottom, Hinata meets someone who turns his life around.

From there on out, he realized his days were numbered. Whether it was the classmates he defended tossing his things out the window and laughing bitterly to watch his despairful expression. Or if it were the main course students finding their new favorite victim. 

The proud shining star that was Hajime Hinata began to dim day by day. Exhaustion was all he could feel. He couldn't manage to even grin that wide smile of his that his old friends and family adored. It filled his parents up with concern to see their boy show up day after day with bruises or a soaked uniform.

Who would've known all it would take to get him back on track was a sleepy main course student?

Hajime sighed under the rays of the dimming sun, the orange light warmed and relaxed his tired body as he sat on the ledge of a fountain. It was his safe spot. Where no students came by, especially during the golden hour late afternoon.

That's what he thought. Until he noticed a weight slouching against the side of his arm. He stared wide eyed at the disturbance, the head of pink hair and sleepy eyes leaning against him while concentrating on the switch in her hands intensely.

"Hey hey." The main course student spoke softly as she continued her game, unbothered by Hajime or his uniform. "I'm Chiaki Nanami,, and you..?" She mumbled as she wiped at her tired eyes with a yawn. Hinata stared in shocked silence before quickly breaking out of his trance. "A-Ah, Nanami.. I'm actually a Reserve course, so--" "..That isn't your name. Of course, you aren't forced to give it to me.. But you aren't just a Reserve Course. That title doesn't define who you are.." Chiaki's eyes finally turned to look at him, pouting and puffing out her cheeks in anger. She.. She was right. Hajime let out a chuckle by her bold words, smiling softly at her. "It's Hajime, Hajime Hinata."

"It's nice to meet you, Hinata.. Are you strong?" Chiaki tilted her head as she asked him the confusing question. "I.. Think I'm pretty okay??" He raised a brow in curiosity and peered over at her digging through her kitty backpack to pull out an energy drink. "I need you to open my Gamer Elixr to refresh my XP." Nanami spoke as she handed him the bottle.

He blinked in confusion at the gatorade and opened the bottle, offering it back to her."Here's your drink." "Elixr." "Drink." "Elixr." "I swear to fucking God-- Fine, elixr, just take it." He sighed in defeat with an eyeroll, earning a giggle from Chiaki. He felt his frown tug into a smile as he shook his head, the two enjoying the silence. "Hey, Hinata?" Nanami smiled as she resumed her game. 

"Hm?" Hinata glanced back to her, watching as she kept her eyes glued to her screen and took careful sips out of her drink. "Can we be friends? I think I like you a lot." She smiled warmly. Friends.. It's been so long, the word almost sounds foreign. He huffed with a grin as he leaned his head on top of hers. "Yeah. I think I like you a lot too, Nanami."

He felt warm.

Their fateful meeting ended once Chiaki's girlfriend came to pick her up, who was just as nice as the sleepy gamer. The two exchanged their phone numbers, leading to daily meetups at the fountain. Hajime felt the weight of the ongoing struggles of bullying and work leave him the second he arrived to see the glimmering water bubble to life in the fountain.

Sometimes, he'd arrive late, disheveled and messy while apologizing. Sometimes, Chiaki would show up late, oversleeping in class and earning a scolding from Hajime - only to fall back asleep. They'd play games or talk, take naps if wanted. They just clicked with eachother. Like a puzzle.


	4. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki decides to pull Hajime into a little party..

"Ah-- shit..!" Hajime hissed out as he played against Chiaki. He smashed his fingers against the buttons desperately and erratically, while Nanami simply took calculated moves, sleepily glancing at Hajime as she continued to beat his ass. How the fuck did she not need to look at the screen??

"Hey, Hajime.. winner does the other a favor. Okay?" She smiled innocently as she quickly slammed Mario using Kirby and sent him flying out the map, earning a groan of frustration.

"So, you see--" "Hey! I didn't agree to your wager!" Hajime retaliated, earning a pouty Chiaki. "Pleeaaase.." She whined out as Hajime sighed in defeat. "What is it..?" He raised a brow in unamusement. "It's just a party..! With my classmates-- Ah, I swear they're really sweet though..! They aren't like the other students here.." Chiaki tried to reassure him and wipe the skeptical look off Hajime's face. "I don't know.. I'm not.." "For me..?" Hajime sighed, slouching in defeat with a grunt. "They better have cake.." Chiaki beamed brightly, pulling the boy into a tight hug.

"I'll pick you up at 8, alright?" Nanami smiled as she slipped her console back into her backpack, leaving Hinata alone.  
,, what did he get himself into?

[ Time Skip ]

8 soon rolled by, Hajime now replacing his usual uniform with a white t shirt tucked into his cuffed blue jeans. (yes. bi's cuff their jeans and listen to sweater weather.) 

He slipped on a yellow flannel and skipped up to the door to lace up his shoes, earning a look of curiosity from his Father. "Where are you heading off to?" Hajime smiled softly at the question as he opened the door. "Out with my friend." He shut the door behind him with a grin and left his Father in awe. A smile blossomed on the old man's face as he sighed in delight. His Friends.

He stepped into Chiaki's car, earning a grin from the pink haired girl as he took in her outfit. Her highwaisted denim skirt was a cute pairing with her striped pink polo, topped with her short hair pulled into pigtails? "Aw,," Hajime cooed dramatically, as if she was a cute little baby. She was. But, not the point. 

"Oh, shut up—.." Chiaki rolled her eyes with a giggle as she started the car and began the drive to her girlfriend's home.

—

Hajime was star struck at the mere size of Sonia Nevermind's home. "Keep your jaw up." Chiaki mumbled as they entered the house. He could hear some type of music playing as background noise, classmates chattering amongst themselves with red party cups.

"Oh!! Hello and welcome..!" An energetic blonde spoke, brightly smiling at the two as she pecked Chiaki on the cheek. Hinata could feel himself smile just by looking at her radiant self. "You're,, Hinata, correct? We met once while I came to pick up Chiaki! Do you remember?" Sonia interlocked her arms around the sleepy gamer's arm as she spoke and earned a nod from Hajime. 

"That's right, it's Sonia.. yeah?" The Princess nodded as she grinned. "Yes! That's correct! Sonia Nevermind, Ultimate Princess!" Ultimate,, Princess,,? He blinked in surprise at the title.. should he bow? "Ah—!" Sonia snapped him out of his thoughts as she noticed Chiaki falling asleep in spot. "I need to fetch my Lady some Gamer Elixr..!" She gasped out as she slowly led the girl away from Hajime and left him to his devices.

Hajime. Alone. In a party filled with Ultimates who probably despised him.. Not good. He stood awkwardly, drinking at whatever punch was in his cup.. Should he leave? They probably didn't want him here. Right? Was someone staring at him? He should leave. Ah, but— Chiaki's his ride,, What should he—

"Hey hey!!"


	5. Classmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime meets some interesting characters at the party..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! HERE HERE TAKE THIS

"Hey hey!!" 

A voice interrupted his thoughts as he looked up from the floor to see a man with neon bright pink hair. That color made his eyes burn just by looking. "Oh— uh, hey." Hajime awkwardly waved at the stranger who approached him with— wait. was his teeth sharpened,,?!

"You're not apart of our class.. you must be.. Nanami's friend, yeah?!" He brightened in recognition as he held out his hand to shake. He smelled like monster energy and motor grease.. "Kazuichi Souda! Ultimate mechanic! Nice ta' meetcha'..!" Souda grinned as Hajime hesitantly shook his hand awkwardly. "Uh. Hajime Hinata, likewise.." He smiled politely as he grabbed another cup of punch. It's not so bad.

It seemed that Kazuichi got comfortable reaaaal quickly, the boy slinging his arm over Hajime's shoulder as he whistled. "So.. you and Chiaki, huh~?" "What?" "You're into her, yeah?? Me and you should totally go on double dates with Miss Sonia and Chiaki..!! We could be soul friends!" Kaz's eyes shimmered at the idea, fueling Hinata's confusion. "What?? No—Chiaki and Sonia are—" 

"Hey..! Uh. What's going on here?"

A rushed voice made it's way into the conversation and interrupted Hinata. The voice belonged to a short boy with a blonde buzzcut and a babyface that gave him the violent urge to pinch his cheeks and babytalk him. 

He was followed by another man who had an.. odd appearance. Seriously, what hot topic rack did this guy crawl out of? His eyes were darkened with eyeliner and he wore a scarf that was pulled up to give him a more mysterious appearance. ..Was he wearing a red contact? Weird.

"Oh! Hey, Fuyuhiko! Was just talking to my new buddy Hajime about Miss Sonia and Chiaki..!" Souda grinned widely as the goth scoffed. "As if the Dark Queen would participate in merely breathing the same air as yourself, foolish mortal..!" Kazuichi gasped as he knitted his brows together in anger. "Hey! You take that back, you freak!" The two pulled eachother into an argument, yelling obnoxiously while clutching the collar of eachother's shirts. Hajime just continued to sip at his third cup of punch, not even giving a shit at this point.

"So.. 'Hajime', huh?" The blonde spoke up, Hajime smiling and nodding at him. "Hajime Hinata, and you are..?" "Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Ultimate Yakuza." He spoke with an attitude and a grumpy frown. Looks like there was someone else other than him that wanted to fucking leave. Wait— Ultimate Yakuza?! 

"So, Hajime, you're Chiaki's friend, right?" He raised a brow in curiosity, earning a stuttered out response at the fact that he was talking to a fucking Mafia Leader. "U-Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am.." "Did she introduce you to anyone?" "No, she uh.. she fell asleep." Kuzuryuu sighed at his response with a scoff in annoyance. "Typical fucking Nanami.. Here, I'll introduce you to em."

"You already met Kaz— this is his boyfriend, Gundham, Ultimate Breeder." Fuyuhiko addressed the two, earning angered and flushed expressions. "H-He isn't my fucking boyfriend-,,!" "Indeed..! A-As if I'd endure a mortal as,, smelly,, as himself..!" Souda and Gundham sputtered out in embarrassment as Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes.

"Ah.. so.. Ultimate,, Breeder? What, do you work with animals?" Hajime hummed in interest as he played with his cup. "Ah, you fool..! These 'animals' you speak of are amongst the beasts of hell..! Fear their power!" Gundham triumphantly held his arm out, surprising Hajime as he noticed the group of hamsters crawling along. "Nice,, hamsters,," "Dark Devas of Destruction." "Oh.. right,,."

Hajime was soon pulled along by an impatient Kuzuryuu and was introduced to the rest of the group. 

A blonde brat in pigtails that gave him the violent urge to choke-slam the child and her redhead girlfriend who was very,, proactive on feminism. Good for her.

A woman in glasses who seemed very sweet and kind, although very blunt with her words, despite being the Ultimate Swords-woman, and not so great at socializing. She seemed to really like Gundham's hamsters though.

A brunette who's chest was,, very revealing and a very muscular man who was practically a dad in a teenager's body seemed very active and almost wild. He's never seen a woman talk while shoving multiple cupcakes at once down their throat. That's.. Impressive..? Also.. poop jokes.

A chef that probably has had multiple restraining orders set on him, because—,, seriously. He's spoke with this man for less than 5 minutes and yet his chest size has been brought up multiple times and the request to "hold them because they look heavy". That was, until, a Byakuya Togami lookalike dragged Teruteru away.

A very nervous girl, who practically offered to lick Hajime's shoe for accidentally bumping into him. He noticed she was mostly antagonized by the brat, Hiyoko, and was constantly on the brink of tears. Poor girl.

A girl who was very energetic and loud, matching her intense look. Her hair was filled with streaks and accessories, neon and just as wild as her. Hajime thought she was sweet, but one more sentence where she speaks in third person and he'll jump out a fucking window.

They were.. quite the group, odd, different, but also.. like a family. It warmed his heart to just watch the group interact.

Man, his head felt.. woozy. Fuyuhiko led Hajime to another boy, who was very.. interesting. His long black coat slacked over his shoulders, too baggy for him, and went well with the loose button up he wore and his tight black jeans. He noticed soon, that this guy was what was watching him earlier.

With sly, cat like green eyes, he smiled softly at Hinata and waved as he began his introduction in a slightly rough voice. "Hello, there.. I'm Nagito Komaeda, Ultimate Lucky Student. Ah.. forgive me for the assumption, but are you Nanami's friend?" Hajime felt chills by the mere sound of his voice, smiling widely as he nodded. "That's right, it's Hajime Hinata. It's nice to meet you." Ultimate Lucky Student.. huh. He was.. kinda cute.

Wait, what the fuck?


	6. Drunk Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something seems to be a little off about Hajime's drink..

Komaeda only giggled and put his hands up with a smile. "No need to make such lies.. Though, this could be quite the fateful meeting.. don't you think?" Nagito grinned widely as Hajime opened his mouth to respond in confusion. "You're hot." 

...

What?

Why did he say that??? :) What?? The fuck?

Nagito blinked in surprise as he scratched at his cheek with a light blush crawling up his neck and a nervous smile. "A-Ah,, that's.. quite bold and.. v-very.. flattering,. Though, I assure you you're mistaken.." "You're like.. reaaally hot. I'd fuck you in the back of my parent's car." Hajime blinked in surprise at his own words. What??? Was happening??

Fuyuhiko just. "What the actual fuck, Hajime? Are you—" He snatched the cup out of Hinata's hand, earning a whine of disappointment. Fuyuhiko sniffed at the cup before drawing it back quickly in shock. "Was,, Was Hinata drinking from Sonia's spiked punch? Y'know— the one nobody drinks from because she always spikes it because that's what they do in fucking teenage party movies..?!" 

"Mhm! I watched him get cup after cup after cup after—" "YOU FUCKING—.,,!!" Fuyuhiko sharply inhaled with a sigh to calm his nerves. "Breathe in.,, Breathe out,, just.. he's YOUR problem now. Deal with him, asshat..!" Hajime was shoved into Komaeda's chest as Kuzuryuu stomped off.

"Ah.. how unlucky. Now you're stuck with me." Nagito frowned at the shorter boy in his drunk haze. "Mm,,. I think I'd.. like that lots.,, We should,, get ice cream.," Hajime mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Komaeda's arm. "Oh, right. I'll take you home. Okay, Hinata-Kun?" "Mm.. 'kay Kumquat.." Nagito giggled breathily as he lead Hajime out the door and into his car, where Hinata was luckily sober enough to remember his address. 

Ah.. Nagito's laugh was cute. 

Nagito parked outside Hinata's house, noticing the lack of people. His parents must have gone out. Komaeda slid out of the car and to Hajime's seat to help the sluggish boy up. "Come on, Hinata-Kun. Let's get you inside.." He grinned as he continued to walk the boy to his door, glancing around in thought. Hm.. key.. key.. key.. Aha!

Nagito pulled a spare from under the mat with a smile, lucky him. He unlocked the door to walk Hajime inside, murmuring apologies to the other as he checked each room before stopping at one - assuming to be Hajime's room.

He carefully placed the boy onto the mattress and sat beside him with a soft smile as the other lazily glanced back at him. "Ah, is that all, Hinata-Kun? Do you need anything?" The boy in question nodded and pulled himself up to clutch onto Nagito's shirt. "I.. I want,, you to uh." He paused as if trying to figure out the right words before brightening up with a drunkened smile. 

"Y,, Yeah.! I want you to fuck me!" Hajime grinned as he leaned in close to Komaeda, who was flushed with embarrassment. "O-Oh,, I assure you, you really don't—" He was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing roughly against his own.

Nagito hesitantly kissed back, the kiss soon becoming rough and heated as Hajime's tongue slipped in. Their tongues tangled through heated breaths and heavy pants, Hinata's hand trailing up Komaeda's chest as the two passionately made out on Hajime's bed.

Wait. No—. 

Nagito quickly pulled away, gasping for air as Hajime stared at him in bleary confusion. "W-We.. We shouldn't,, you're drunk and.. I barely even know you,." "But—,, I wanna.. I w..wannaaa.." Hajime slurred as he was pushed back down into a laying position and tucked in. "If you.. ever want to,, um. Do this.. just.. c-call me when you're sober. Maybe we can get drinks and have a cute little date, okay..? Let's go slow,," Komaeda smiled reassuringly at the boy who merely nodded, "Mm.. You promise..?" Hajime mumbled as Komaeda giggled and nodded in response, Hinata soon drifting to sleep.

-

When Hajime awoke, he was met with a headache of pain from his hangover and a cute boy's phone number written on a scrap piece of paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KISSING THIS FAST??? SHUT UP YOU DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO GRRR ALSO CONSENT IS HOT


	7. Boys??? Girls?? Bi???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime thinks about the previous night and goes through a Bisexual dilemma.

Hajime groaned as he slowly awoke, his forehead aching from last night. "What the fuck,..?" He grunted as he took in his disheveled appearance.

Hajime rubbed at his eyed in exhaustion, his dark eyebags prominent as he washed at his face. What the fuck happened last night..? He groaned as he proceeded to get dressed into his uniform. 

He continued to button up his shirt, he glanced over the room with a frown. Where was his tie? He groaned as he looked around the room, his eyes landing on the black fabric on top of the desk with a sigh. Untill.. his eyes landed on something else.

Hajime frowned in confusion at the sticky note, peeling it off to raise an eyebrow. A.. Phone number? He flipped it over to notice,, something else.

Call me! - Nagito Komaeda 

Oh.. oh my God.. Memories of the events of last night flooded his head. 

Party with Chiaki. Meeting friends. Getting drunk. Hot creepy stranger. Asking hot creepy stranger to fuck him. MAKING OUT with hot creepy stranger on his bed. Holy shit.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock as he stood there, processing slowly..

"Hajime! You're late! Hurry up!" His mother's voice broke his thoughts, the boy audibly gasping as he rushed to tie his tie and rush out the door with his school bag.

-

He groaned in PE class as he sat on the gym floor, he was already out of the dodgeball game - not because he was bad at sports or anything. He actually used to enjoy this class, well, until he became the target of every Reserve Course student.

PE resulted in bruises and scrapes from being tripped, more than he got from his usual bullying. So, it was better to just let himself get out of the game than suffer trying.

He sat with a hum, knees pulled to his chest as he thought about the other night. Nagito Komaeda, huh.. He was a little weird,, but.. he seemed like an okay guy. Definitely attractive, he couldn't deny that.

Though, Hajime never really paused to consider his sexuality.. Or consider the idea of liking guys.. well, there was nothing wrong with it. 

Did he like?? Men? Gay?? No no..,, women? Women are nice too? He likes women?? Straight?? But.. men?? Women and men?? Not straight? Gay?? Oh. Bisexual.

Well. That settled it. Oh God, did he have to come out now—? Would his parents accept him? Ah, well.. they probably would. Hm..

Hajime frowned upon his thoughts as he was sent with his other classmates into the locker room. He hummed as he unlocked his locker to find it.. empty? Where did his uniform go?!

He looked around frantically, growling in anger as he watched a group of boys giggle and snort. Those assholes,, "Where the fuck is my uniform?!" "Mmm.. Dunno~.." They giggled amongst themselves.

Fuckers,,

-

".. And yeah, that's it." He frowned as he sat across from the school counselor. "Uh huh.. Well, kiddo,, we can't report it as theft since you don't have any proof that anyone took it.. Mm.. We can only put it on file and provide you with a new uniform." She frowned, pushing up her glasses as she looked down at him. Hajime was really holding himself back from ripping off her cheap acrylics, typing away at the keyboard.

"W-When will the new uniform come in?" He frowned as she hummed in thought, clicking away at her computer obnoxiously. "Around.. 4 months." "F-Four months?!"

He sputtered out in pure shock at the time. 4 whole months? Just for a fucking suit?! "What am I supposed to wear until then?!" "Mm.. well, Main Course students are allowed to not follow the dress code.. mm.. Though, we wouldn't want a.." 

She paused, giving him a look of disgust as she spoke. "..Reserve Course blending in.. Well,, you can dress how you'd like, as long as it's appropriate. And you need to keep this on somewhere visible, to identify you as a Reserve." 

The counselor held out a brooch pin, which Hajime took and inspected in his hands before tucking it into his pocket. 

"Well then? You're dismissed." She scoffed as she shooed him out.

Bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Hajime does have a brooch pin!! Check out his sprites!
> 
> Also, FUCK SCHOOL COUNSELORS ALL MY HOMIES HATE SCHOOL COUNSELORS


End file.
